Meeting a Brother
by Principi Phantasia
Summary: The Weasleys and Potters sneaked out to the Forbidden Forest at night. What they found was something they never expected.


"Lucy, just keep running! I'll follow you in a while," Louis urged.

"But where will _you _go?" Lucy asked in panic.

"Don't worry about me, just go!" Louis urged again as he ran the opposite direction.

Lucy hesitated for a moment, torn with indecision. Her family has split up, running in two different directions. Her elder cousins and sister: Victoire, Dominique, Fred, and Molly were all running towards the direction of the chaos. While her younger cousins: Albus, James, Rose, and Roxanne were running away from the Forbidden Forest, towards Hagrid's hut, seeking for help. Both she and Louis were third years and they were told to join the younger ones, but Louis wanted to go back and help the rest.

Finally Lucy decided to join the younger ones, rather than just standing there arguing with Louis.

"Hurry up Lucy!" Rose called out to her, "The hands of time tick against us!"

Meanwhile, Louis caught up with Victoire, Dominique, Fred, and Molly. With dread, they faced the source of the chaos and realized that he was much bigger than they had thought.

* * *

The young Weasleys and Potters were mischievous children. They were always so curious and sometimes even rule-breakers.

Since entering Hogwarts, the younger ones have always been curious about the Forbidden Forest. So together, they made a plan to enter the Forbidden Forest at night – when most of the castle was asleep and less people would notice they were missing. When the elder cousins heard about it, they urged to join with the reason 'to watch out for you guys', but they were actually thrilled by the idea of secretly sneaking out at night.

They managed to slip out of the castle, with the help of the Invisibility Cloak James managed to "borrow" from his father before his second departure to Hogwarts. It took quite a while, because they had to go in twos and threes.

When they reached the forest, they were so thrilled. They spoke in excited whispers, and went deeper and deeper into the forest.

They paid very little attention to where they were going, and suddenly Rose gave a shriek.

"What is it, Rose?" Albus asked, slightly panicked.

"Oh, it's nothing," Rose replied. She had bumped into a mossy tree and had thought it was something else.

"Blimey, Rose, I thought you'd encountered something dangerous," Fred rolled his eyes, "it's just a tree!"

Rose scowled at him, "It's eerie in here, alright!"

Suddenly, there was a loud rustling noise to their left. Something – or someone – had awakened from deep slumber and was rising up. It thrashed the trees around them. The cousins panicked and split into two groups. The younger went to wake Hagrid, while the elder turn to face the thrashing creature.

* * *

Victoire, Dominique, Fred, Molly, and Louis found themselves face to face with a gigantic version of a human.

Victoire wondered, "Does he live here?"

"We have to stop him from getting out of the forest and causing wreckage to the castle," Dominique said.

Apparently, Rose's shriek had awoken a 'giant' who was irritated that something or someone had awoken him from his deep slumber, and was moaning and pounding his chest whilst thrashing the trees around him.

His hand hit a tree branch and it broke, falling onto Victoire's foot.

"Ouch!" Victoire gave a shriek of pain and clutched her foot. The sharp splinter of wood had pierced her right foot and it was bleeding. It hurt so much she cried.

"Oh, that's it, monster," Fred said challengingly, "Mess with my cousin and you mess with me."

"Fred, I don't think he understands you," Dominique said.

"I don't care, but I'm taking him down," Fred said, "You're with me, right?"

"Well yeah, but I don't think he can be taken down," Molly said – always the logical one.

But Fred was already punching and pushing the giant's dirty leg. Fred was sweating already, yet it seems as if the giant doesn't even realize he was there.

"Come on guys, help me out over here!" Fred panted.

"I think magic would be much more useful than mere muscle," Molly pointed out.

They tried jinxing and hexing the giant but nothing worked – his body was too big and hard, the spells they casted hardly affected him.

"Much more useful you said?" Fred said, eyeing Molly skeptically.

"This is useless!" Louis said, exasperated, "I think we just have to wait here for Hagrid to come, I've got a feeling that he's used to dealing with this monster right here."

"Are you suggesting we just wait here and do nothing?" Victoire asked incredulously. She had stopped crying and was sitting down and bandaging her foot with a shred of her robe.

"Not do _nothing_ of course," Louise replied, "We should watch out for this beast so that he doesn't cause damage outside the forest, because apparently there's nothing we can do about him now.

The younger ones were having better luck. They reached Hagrid's hut and managed to wake him up.

They took him to the place of the 'incident'.

"This is what _yer_ meant by 'the monster'? He's my half brother!" Hagrid exclaimed much to the children's surprise.

Hagrid managed to calm Grawp down and explained to the children about him.

"Phew. I guess victory's ours, mates!" Fred exclaimed cheerfully.

"I wouldn't call it a victory, he's not an enemy, Fred," Lucy said.

"Oh, come on, just humor me, a'ight? I like the idea of victory," Fred sulked.

"Fine. Whatever you say, Freddie," Lucy smiled.


End file.
